


Well, you're the director now!

by Marmidotte



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explanations, Gen, Genius Phil Coulson, Regarding ep. 1x22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmidotte/pseuds/Marmidotte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is Phil drawing on the walls in that last episode? It could be something less threatening than everyone seems to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, you're the director now!

**Author's Note:**

> Will probably be AU / Not canon at the start of season 2.
> 
> Might be turned from a one shot to something more.
> 
> PS: Not betaed, sorry, please do not hesitate to check with me if you find mistakes or want to proofread my text.

Coulson was restless. He had be woken once more by a nightmare, and had also drawn weird schematics with a knife on a wall of the base. All that was slowly freaking him out. He was pondering a few options, like asking May for a semi-constant surveillance, or trying the diplomatic way and Sif to reach Asgard's people, when he heard a metallic thump.

"Hey, Agent Agent, you there?"

Coulson closed his eyes and almost went to hit his head against the wall. Sometimes, the worse nightmares were not even as bad as reality. Except, since Stark seemed to know he was here... "Yes" he sighed. "I am here. Wait, I'll open..."

"Naaaah, no need", said the genius billionaire, stepping inside the room. "I can open those locks... oh, wow, it has been a while since I last saw these, mind you. Is that the work of the first director?"

Coulson was lost. Work of the first director? Why would any other director of S.H.I.E.L.D. be engraving walls? For the first time in a long life, his face was not bland at all. "I... no?"

Stark saw the weirded out face, and took a step backwards. "err, no tasing me, right? Only, it looks a lot like the flat version of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s complete organization chart. I saw it a few times in my dad's... well, you know." He was moving his hands nervously.

Coulson was still not thinking right, and he pronounced carefully a timid "it... does?"

Stark had finally clued on that something was not right. "Erm... Coulson, can I come nearer?"

Coulson shuddered, and finally seemed to find his footing again. "You mean that all those days I was freaking out, all those things I drew or wrote, these were simply S.H.I.E.L.D. diagrams, information, and such?" For a short moment, Coulson had a very strong urge to bang his head on the wall for reasons not linked to Stark.

"Ah, I suppose, yes? I would have to check them. Jarvis, give me the ... that one, yes. Oh, on second look and comparing it with the known one, this look like a down-sized, reorganised version of S.H.I.E.L.D." Apparently, Stark had a portable earbud and glasses version of his AI.

Coulson had to sit down on the floor "So, I could have avoided most problems if I had simply talked to Hill... or you... or Fury, for the matter?"

"Wow, you are really really not all right, huh? You let slip that Fury is alive... even if I knew it, it is not your style to blabber." Stark was crouching next to Coulson, hesitating to put a hand on Agent's shoulder.

"I... it... yes. Well, I discovered that only recently. And he made me director" Coulson was making a face. "but yes. I also had more information on how I did not die, and such. Between Hydra traitors, dead non traitors and those who wanted out, there is not much of the organisation left. And since you snagged Hill, I will have to find new people to populate the hierarchy!" Coulson was faux-cross. The genius was often painful to deal with, but he had a good heart and a sound mind.

"huhu, you promised no tasing. But... yeah, well, if you really need her, or we can ask Pepper to help you? I mean, you know you still have a place with us? Well, if you want to. And err, I would like to help with your wounded kid-genius, I think we can, and Bruce might help too, and..." Stark was babbling.

"Stark. STARK. TONY!!" Coulson had to shout.

"... yes?" the answer was very soft.

"Thank you. No, really. I am apparently not compromised, just a bit more of a genius..."

This provoked a snort from Stark.

"And I would like your help to assess the true effects of the treatment used to revive me. If... if you don't mind. Please." Coulson had a serious face on.

Stark was slowly beginning to smile. "Yes! Yes, you can... I will provide the same phantom tech for your plane that I have for my suit. Or I can put it on Lola. And you can come regularly to the A tower. And we will find what's wrong, if something is really wrong."

Coulson had suddenly a thought. "WAIT! How long have you known I was alive? Who else knows?"

Stark had the guile to smile and not look a bit ashamed. "Ha! Almost from the beginning. So many things did not add up. And I may have had a look at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database. And Fury lies. And the WSC are asses. Who knows? Well, I had to tell Pep', she was so sad. And maybe Cap'... you know, the serious big round eyes and the 'I'm disapointed' face? And obviously, Nat and Clint know, because superspies and my not very good poker face? And Bruce had a look at the films, so... all the Avengers minus Thor who learned it from poor Sif?"

Coulson felt the beginning of an headache coming. "I should have known. I suppose, especially after what happened with Captain America, it can't be helped. But please refrain from... DR. BANNER SAW THE TAPES?" Coulson was white as ash.

"What? Yeah, he... oh. Coulson, Phil, Philly, come on. You are an avenger. You are our friend, we care about you, and yes, it was awful, and yes Bruce was very unhappy with your treatment. But, if it means you are here today, we do not regret it, and I think he already had a few ideas of what to check." Stark was suddenly rather serious.

Coulson shook his head disbelievingly. "Me, an avenger? Who gave the idea to whom, Fury to you or you to Fury?"

Stark had his smile again. "Neither, but it helps that two independent source told you the same. All right. Show me your....EEEEP, NO HITTING, NO HITTING!" Stark was trying to distance himself from Melinda, who had appeared next to him, while Skye was watching in awe, Jemma with a puzzled face, and Trip was silently laughing in the background under the perplexed eyes of Koenig.

"May, leave him be. He probably accessed the base under false pretence" - Stark had an offended expression, but his eyes still crinkling at the corner, and his mouth twitching - "and we will have various security issues to review, but first, his contact information are in the cube, and second, when he is not being an idiot, he is really helpful and kind."

Stark seemed surprised by the last comment and tried to disguise how touched he was by looking disinterest.

May needed to check on her boss before leaving, but she took one look at Coulson, and had suddenly very open eyes, followed by a pointed expression. "Wait. He told you something, you still look tired, but not frightened as you were before. What happened?"

Coulson had to smile. "He told me I'm a genius... More seriously, I seem to have simply been using and collecting data on S.H.I.E.L.D., outlining a new organisation, and keeping what was needed to renew it." May seemd to be less tense after his words. He stood up, breathed deeply and gave a few orders.

"Agent Koenig, I am affraid we will have to impose on your hospitality a bit longer. Can you give an official lanyard to Consultant Stark, please and find him a bed for the night? Skye, I would really appreciate if you could put these" he gestured to the wall "into a digitalised format. BUT" he interrupted, seeing her already moving "tomorrow only, thank you."

He looked at May. "May... we have a lot to talk about, but you can at least stop worrying, I am not loosing my mind. Agent Triplett, if you manage to breath, you might want to go to sleep, we are going to have a long day tomorrow. Simmons, Stark and Banner want to help with Fitz, so TOMORROW" he emphasised "you will be able to check with them and provide details. You might want to relocate with Fitz to Stark Tower for a while, think about it and tell us tomorrow. And I" he looked pointedly at each person in the room, "am going to bed."


End file.
